


Kindness Keeps Dark Colors And Soft Hearts

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digital Gore, Go figure!, Inappropriate Snark Times, Is it found family if it's you and your digisymbiotic cosmic horror?, Is now!, Other, Turns out being in the same evolution line as your almost murderer is bad for you!, You can get away with so much if you slap data on it instead of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Self-loathing is an ugly thing, particularly if the self is a mirror image of your torturer and near-murderer. Thankfully, Wizardmon and Minnie live in a universe where friendship and love can conquer all things in good time.They probably should've done it before the big angry dragon that wants to eat them showed up, though.
Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. You're Worth Hell (Though Maybe Get Some Self Preservation)

* * *

“Incoming!”

Minnie and Wizardmon barely managed to hop out of the tree they were hiding in before Megadramon’s missile hit, turning what was once a sturdy digital oak into fragmented wood and splintered data. The young woman hit the ground on her side with a heavy ** _thunk_** , groaning as she rolled to get her feet back under her. Wizardmon, the cheater, had caught himself with his magic, landing easily on his feet beside her and offering a hand up.

Something in the writer that wasn’t screaming internally couldn’t help but wince that even now, with their lives in great peril, he couldn’t look at her longer than it took to make sure nothing was broken. She pushed it to the side and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up on shaking legs.

“So, what was that about it not chasing us into Puppetmon’s territory?”, she asked, unable to keep from being a little sarcastic even as they started to run.

“ _Generally speaking_ ”, he replied, attempting to keep up with his stubby legs before cheating again with magic and gliding alongside her, “villains tend to be highly territorial, even when working together. For one’s minions to cross borders just for two stragglers–” He gave a brief yelp as another tree shattered nearby, with the duo quickly turning in the opposite direction. “You don’t think it could be still mad about it’s eye, do you?”, the mage-shaped monster drawled, somehow equally sheepish and deadpan at the same time.

“Maybe”, she snarked back, “Just a little.”

Any further banter was dashed by the Megadramon itself landing in front of the duo, smashing and flattening trees to block off any further escape. As Minnie and Wizardmon skidded to a stop, the writer could catch the beginnings of a glow from her Crest. She looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye, and sure enough the white light of digivolution was starting to envelop him. However, before it could finish crawling up his limbs, he took notice of it, stiffening severely before shaking himself. The light left him, and her Crest returned to being little more than a dull chip in it’s Tag. She let a breath out through her teeth; that digimon’s stubbornness was going to get them killed one of these days.

“Look out!” Wizardmon was still paying attention to the cybernetic and angry wyvern in front of them, thankfully, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling them both down to the ground to avoid the Megadramon’s lashing tail. Once again Minnie hit the dirt with a teeth-rattling ** _thunk_** , and she was abruptly reminded that fast reflexes or not, her partner’s stubbornness was actively _already_ in the _process_ of getting them killed, not a distant looming threat. Wincing, she glanced up at the furious, writhing dragon. The eye Wizardmon had blown out was still bleeding data as it tossed its head, roaring in outrage and constantly flinging its tail about, intelligent enough to not blow itself up with its own missiles but still doing its best to utterly wreck the duo. The metal claws that served as its hands sunk into the ground, rooting it in place.

Minnie was really was hoping for some form of deus ex machina to show up at _any_ time about then. She’d have even taken Gennai showing up inexplicably if it got her and her partner out of there.

Unfortunately, the duo had clearly run out of luck, and instead the dragon brought its tail down to bear on them, with the intent of squishing them flat. Minnie rolled one way, while Wizardmon rolled the other, avoiding becoming digipancakes but being split apart amongst the arborial carnage. The Megadramon turned its remaining eye on the young woman, baring its teeth before turning its attention back towards the mage-shaped monster.

This resulted in its remaining eye running straight into ball of lightning aimed for its face.

“Wizardmon!”, Minnie called out from her side of the destruction, unable to see her partner with the now-screaming-and-blinded dragon’s tail in the way but unable to mistake his magic when she saw it. There was a further sentence to his name, but she couldn’t decide on alarm, concern, or yelling that him doing that was exactly how they got into this situation.

He didn’t give her a chance to settle on one. “Go, Minnie!” Another bolt of lightning smacked the dragon in the face. “ _Now_ , while I’ve got it distracted!”

“I can’t just leave you–!”

“ _Please!_ ” She couldn’t see him, but the desperation that briefly broke through his normally calm tone was enough to make her heart drop to her shoes. “Just let me do this for y–!!”

Too late; between the magic and his yelling, the Megadramon was able to figure out where the mage-shaped monster was standing. Its tail lifted and slammed into him mid-word, cutting him off with a sickening _**crunch**_. Minnie saw the tree he was slammed into buckle well before the dragon’s writhing form moved enough to see him– crumpled at the roots and wheezing, his data fraying at the edges. He wouldn’t survive another hit. He had barely survived that one.

The young woman took off, ducking under the screaming Megadramon’s flailing tail to reach her partner. Her knees hit the ground hard as she got her hands on his shoulders. “Wizardmon…! Hey, stay with me, hun…!” She looked over her shoulder at the way they had come into this death trap, trying to figure out if she could carry him and duck the berserk, blind dragon.

The barest weight settled on her wrist. “Nn…” Minnie looked back at her partner. Even now, he wouldn’t look up at her, his face hidden by the brim of his hat, but his gloved hand stayed on her wrist, _almost_ holding but too weak to manage. “Go…just go…”

Minnie would never describe herself as brave, and only considered herself the average normal human amount of loving, but as she saw her broken partner beneath her hands and understood what cruel thing he was asking her to do to him, something inside her hardened.

She shook her head. “Not without you.”

The Megadramon screamed again, tail brought to bare once more on the duo. The young woman glanced at it once before throwing herself over her partner, hugging him tight and closing her eyes against the inevitable. Wizardmon gave a slight gasp.

Even through the barrier of her eyelids, she could see something begin to glow.

Her partner seemed to melt out of her arms, leaving her to _bonk_ her head slightly against the tree beneath them. Grimacing, she pushed herself off the tree with one hand, turning and opening her eyes to start to protest or pull her partner back before he could try to die for her, only to meet the sight of an expansive black cape before her, curling about on the ground and far too dark or long for Wizardmon.

Or, well, for him _as a_ Wizardmon.

Minnie looked up, and sure enough the black cape crawled up past where she would normally find the top of Wizardmon’s head and even further yet, until finally twining around two broad shoulders, save for a portion that formed the high, sharp collar that hid the back of his head. A single, elongated arm was raised over the figure’s head, claws burrowed in the soft underside of the Megadramon’s tail, holding it up with ease even as the monster struggled.

An instinctive jolt at the sight of _Myotismon_ stuck Minnie before she shook herself; no, no, this was her partner, not the cruel beast that tried to eat Tokyo. Indeed, where the devil in mon’s skin would have started monologuing, her partner remained quiet as he held the squirming dragon. Perhaps too quiet, as Minnie had noted most Digimon tended to call their attacks like the low-key cyber-cosmic horror that was the situation was somehow also a children’s show, and Wizardmon was no exception, and yet the vampire digimon protecting her remained dead silent as he raised his other arm, claws flexing a bit as his hand became surrounded by bloody red energy.

With a flick of his wrist and almost laughable ease, her partner turned the energy into sharp whip, cleaving the Megadramon’s tail from the rest of its body. The dragon screamed, data bleeding wildly from its stump as it slammed it about. The vampire digimon simply tossed the potion of its tail he was holding to the side, where it disintegrated in a puff of code. With another flick of his wrist both hands became enveloped in the crimson aura, and Minnie’s partner began to approach the dragon.

Once again, the part of the writer not screaming internally couldn’t help but take stock of the situation and note the first– and last– time he had digivolved, he had not stood nearly so straight or been even close to as calm, and she could not decide if she was proud or terribly nervous.

The Megadramon was blind, but it seemed to have decided quite definitively what it felt on the matter without seeing him; its claws let go of the ground quickly as it tried to heave its torn up body back into the sky and escape. Her partner would have none of it, however, and one crimson whip flew up to tangle itself about one of the dragon’s arms, holding the screaming creature in place.

In most epic battles, this would be where Megadramon would have been slammed repeatedly into the ground, spun at increasing speeds, and then finally launched into the sky for one final decisive strike. However, while the vampire monster holding it was sometimes one for theatrics, he was ironically not the bloodthirsty sort. Minnie’s partner simply aimed his free hand for a moment before snapping his second whip of red energy towards the dragon’s neck, rending its head from its shoulders in a single smooth move. The Megadramon almost instantly collapsed into data and code, vanishing to wherever digimon were going with Primary Village gone.

The vampire digimon let his hands drop loosely to his sides, cape coming around to hide his arms, and all at once it was over.

Minnie stood, hesitant, looking around for the catch. Another digimon descending, or even a Dark Master popping out of the ground with a “Gotcha!” before promptly eating the duo. When nothing came, she finally allowed herself to slump in relief. Only the need to check on her partner kept her from sliding back down to the roots of the tree and just staying there. The young woman staggered over to the vampire digimon, who had yet to move any further.

It wasn’t until she got in close that she realized he was shaking.

“Hey–”, she started, but she didn’t get any further; the moment she broke the silence, her whole partner’s body seemed to stiffen, before hunching in on itself, the shaking almost stopping save for the faintest amount in his shoulders. He cut her off with a single, sharp question, voice thick and heavy in the air;

_“Why…?”_


	2. You're Still You

_“Why…?”_

The question hung thick in the air. Minnie swallowed, staring at the stiff back of her partner. His shoulders trembled faintly with barely restrained…anger? Grief?

“Why…”, she gulped. “Why what?”

“Why would you…” He took a deep breath, straightening to his full height– not as impressive as the original Myotismon, now that she got a closer look, but still enough to tower over her like this. “Have you any idea…how _stupid_ that was?”, he hissed.

Ah. Anger. Swell.

Even so, she was taken aback. “Wh– excuse me?”, she stammered, waving her hands as if he could see her gesturing while still turned around. “What, did you really expect me to just leave you to the giant angry dragon?”

“ _Yes_ ”, he replied, still hissing.

“Well– I–” She spluttered a bit before grimacing. “Okay, wasn’t expecting that. But still, what the heck?”

“I would’ve been fine. You, on the otherhand, would’ve been eaten in two bites, and that’s generous.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you nearly died by getting sideswiped _once.”_

“I could’ve handled it!”

“No you couldn’t! For crying out loud Wiz–” She stopped and swallowed as he stiffened more, shaking in his shoulders getting worse again. “…For crying out loud”, she stated again, quieter but no less frustrated. “You keep doing this. Kari’s right, you _are_ scared about something, aren’t you?” When his only reply was to hunch again, she took it as a sign she had hit the mark and kept going; “Look, I know that you digivolution sucks–”

  
  
“Understatement”, he grumbled, still trembling and hunched.

  
  
“But it’s still you, dude. You are like the exact opposite of the guy who–” She took a sharp breath, remembering the screech of bats and data bleeding out under her hand. “–I mean jeeze, you just took out a dragon! To protect me! I know dragons aren’t all that rare here, but that’s still some serious guts, fist fighting a dragon for someone! Myotismon– the one that tried to eat Tokyo– was a sociopathic weasel who cared for no one but himself. And you–” She stopped, realizing the implications just as it was on the tip of her tongue, before giving him a look. “…You don’t care what happens to you at all…do you?”

  
  
The vampire digimon’s silence was enough of an answer.

  
  
Minnie could feel her heart shattering in her chest, the splinters lodging in her guts and throat to burn and twist and _ache_. Her body moved before she could really process anything, but as she found her arms going around him from behind she thought that she had done worse for kneejerk reactions. 

He jolted in her hold, finally twisting to look down at her with one big green eye. “Wh-what are you–”

“You’re not a bad person.” The rest of his words choked in the air as she cut him off. “You may turn into…this. But that doesn’t make you bad, and you’re worth a lot more than just…” She waved a hand weakly. “Just dying for someone. You always have been. You know…” She glanced up a little from where her face had been tucked into his shoulder. “…I think you might actually be the kindest person I’ve ever met. The only one I’ve never see you be nice to, or put any importance on, is yourself.” She squeezed. “Maybe it’s high time you start.”

For a moment, it was all he could do to stare at her, eyes wide. Then, he turned his head, bowing it. His shaking got worse, like he was fighting something deep inside him. He lost; a small sob ripped out of his throat. Then another. Then more, until his entire body quaked with despair he had tried so desperately to swallow for so long. Light consumed his grieving form, and Minnie had to scramble– running around to his front to catch and lower him in the process, for he had started to fall to his knees just as the light of dedigivolution swallowed him– to keep her grip on him. 

The light faded, but Wizardmon’s sobs did not, face hidden behind the brim of his hat and gripping his own arms tightly as the pain he had kept pent up continued to flood forth uncontrollably. Once again hardly thinking about it, Minnie wrapped her arms around him and pulled his forehead to her shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

“Shhhh”, she soothed, voice soft. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here now.”

  
  
After a moment, and for the very first time, the mage-shaped monster allowed his own shaking arm to wrap around her in return.


End file.
